


Stay Safe

by Gwatson2304



Series: Quarantine 2020 Fics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: COVID-19, Doctor Working During A Pandemic, F/F, director sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Alex is a Doctor working in the hospital during the pandemic. Lucy and Maggie are both at home and they get the call to say Alex can't come home until it's all over.Not set in canon.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Series: Quarantine 2020 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751197
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Stay Safe

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr sent me this prompt - 
> 
> In the same boat as Honey Im Home. Anyway you could do or would be interested in a DS prompt where Alex is a doctor at the Hospital where all the positive cases are. Lucy and Maggie worry and Alex has to make the choice not go home to risk infecting them...but thank god for facetime/zoom.
> 
> And I originally thought it would be a super short reply but instead It turned into this. 
> 
> Enjoy! Stay safe during what is going on and hug your loved ones when you can!

Alex was sitting on the bed in the on-call room. She had been at the hospital for 18 hours straight and was working tirelessly alongside her team, trying to combat the virus and limit the spread of it. Part of limiting the spread is exactly the reason behind her sitting in the on-call room. Chief of Medicine J’onnz had approached her about the foreseeable future and the duties they were hoping for her to carry out. 

She had been working on developing a vaccine whilst simultaneously using her medical knowledge to triage patients as they came in. Part of her developing the vaccine meant that they now wanted her to be the one to give it out and to also continue to work with patients who were coming in and testing positive. This meant that she could no longer return home because she was at risk of transmitting it to those around her. 

She unlocked her phone and hit the facetime icon next to Maggie’s contact and waited for it to connect. 

“Hey Danvers! How’s my badass Doctor doing?” Maggie was moving as she spoke, but when she stopped and took a look at Alex, her tone changed and a look of concern made its way onto her face. “That bad huh?”

Alex sighed and moved back against the pillows on the bed, “That bad,” she sighed out. “Is Lucy around?” 

Maggie waved Lucy over and when she entered the frame Alex could see her doing an examination with her eyes. It’s something Lucy always does, it’s subconscious and comes from her years in the JAG Corp. 

“How you holding up out there?” She asked, knowing the answer already. 

“Not doing too bad, more and more patients are coming through though,” she sighed a little and took in the faces of her girlfriends, “I wish people would listen and stay home though, we have just as many accidents coming through as we do those who might have the virus.” 

“Absolute idiots.” Maggie had a look of disgust on her face, “We’re trying our best to patrol but until a full lockdown is announced they are still allowed out.”

Alex uses her free hand to rub her face, starting to feel the fatigue now she is sitting down, “I know. I feel like they will still find a way to end up here, stupidity at home out of boredom.” 

Her girlfriend both give out soft laughs, knowing how true it is. 

“I was calling because I’ve been caught up and haven’t got to speak much,” Alex starts, not able to make eye contact as she does, “But I also have an update on the lab work I’ve been doing.”   
  


“That’s great!” Maggie says excitedly. 

“What’s the catch with it?” Lucy asks, knowing something is up. 

Alex looks at them and sees the concern on their faces then looks away as she rushes out, “I can’t come home until the pandemic is over. I have to remain on the team that is producing the vaccine and continue to treat people who come in as best as we can. But that means being exposed and if I’m exposed I can’t leave without risking infecting you two and anyone else I come into contact with.” 

The silence that follows speaks volumes. 

When she looks up she can see the tears that have started to fall down Maggie’s face, she can see Lucy keeping it together. Her arm fixed around Maggie’s shoulder, soothing her. 

Alex hates being on the other side of the phone screen right now. She hates that the last time she held them both she didn’t squeeze them a little more or allow herself extra kisses. She didn’t know it would be the last time for what could be many long months.

Lucy makes eye contact with her and she gives her a helpless look. 

“We’re going to get through this. Once this is over we are going to do some of the stuff we have been saying for years we are going to, no more putting it off.” Maggie and Alex nod in acknowledgement and Maggie looks up at Alex. 

“I love you.” The words say so much more.  _ Be safe. Come back to us. Don’t get sick being a hero _ . She knows everything that is being conveyed and she nods, letting Maggie know,  _ I will come back to you both. I won’t put myself at any risk that isn’t necessary.  _

“I love you too. Both of you. So much.” Her voice cracks as she talks and Lucy presses two of her fingers to her lips then waves them towards Alex. 

“I love you too, you keep safe.” Lucy instructs, still trying to be the strong one. 

“You two stay safe too.” Alex says, she lays on her side and looks at them both, trying to imprint their faces into her mind, as if they aren’t already. But she doesn’t know when she will be able to call again. 

“We’re both working from home, so don’t worry about us.” Maggie says, looking at Alex with worry in her eyes. 

“You are on call though Detective Sawyer,” the use of her title makes them all share a giggle, “You make sure you wear PPE and make it home to Lucy, I don’t want to see either of you come through the doors downstairs.” 

“Only when we come to pick you up.” The “ _ when it’s over _ ” not needing to be said by Lucy. Alex nods and tries to smile reassuringly at them. 

“I’m going to get some sleep now, but I will call you as soon as I can.” Alex promises. 

Lucy nods and Maggie brings the camera closer to them from where it was resting on the side, probable against the pasta jars on the counter. She blows Alex a kiss and then Lucy does the same, Alex returns both of them and they all whisper their love before Alex hangs up. 

  
  


She stares at the screen for a minute. Her background is a picture of Lucy and Maggie, it was taken on a sunday morning when none of them had anything they had to leave the house for. They had gotten up whilst Alex was out for her morning jog, and they were snuggled on the sofa. The sun had been streaming in at the right angle and had hit them just right, Alex had snapped a picture before Lucy started demanding her to come and lay with them after she showers. She smiles at the memory, but it also breaks the dam and the tears start to flow. She tries to cry quietly but the sobs wrack through her body making her shudder and she can’t help the occasional sob that escapes. 

In the 5 years they have been together, they hadn’t spent much time apart, and when they had there was always a return date. The uncertainty and the unanswered questions were swirling around her head.  _ How quickly can they develop a vaccine? When will it slow down? When will the government call a lockdown like China and Italy? Will they get a new shipment of PPE? When will she see her sister, mother and girlfriends again? _ She doesn’t want to be selfish, but she also hates that she is away from them all and all she can do is call them. She thanks her lucky stars that technology is as advanced as it is because without being able to see their faces, even if it’s not regularly, she doesn’t know if she would be able to keep up her own morale. 

She opens up the chat that is just for the three of them and sends a message - 

_ I’m trying to sleep and never has an on-call bed felt so small and uncomfortable. Keep my space warm and I’ll be back in it in no time. I expect a whole weekend of just us, lots of cuddles and netflix. Stay safe and I will see you on the other side <3 I will facetime as and when possible but will make sure to message at least once a day, I miss you both more than you know and I love you both endlessly <3  _

She closes her eyes before she can get a reply and lets herself fall into a sleep, the crying and 18 hour shift finally catching up to her and sends her into a sleep that isn’t necessarily peaceful but it’s enough for her to be able to wake a few hours later when a critical case comes in and one of her colleagues comes to wake her up with whispered apologies. 


End file.
